Phantom
by MizxDan-Dan4ever
Summary: It all started with a dream.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and never will

Danny was cold and hungry, hungrier than he had ever been. He was in a wooden boxcar with rags on the floor in piles and a washtub filled with even more rags. An old radio stood on top of a crate and a few meager vegetables, rolls, and pieces of jerky were in the basket next to the crate. The calendar on the wall said March first 1933. One of the rag piles began to stir and a little boy in nothing but overalls came up to Danny. He had snow white hair and dull emerald eyes. Everything about him was scroney, even his hair.

"Daniel. Daniel!" screamed the boy. At a closer look he placed the boy at five of six.

"Dan-Dan, it's almost green rise, go back to bed…er…rags." Said Danny only this wasn't his voice. This voice was deeper an much more tired.

"But I had a dream where you left us. You won't ever leave us right?"

"Kid, you're stuck with us, for immortal life." Said Danny as he picked up the boy and put him back into the rag pile.

"What's goin' on?" said another boy as he rose from the same rag pile. This boy had blood red hair cut unevenly . He wore only a tattered red button down shirt and neon green suspenders.

"Nuttin' Jermy, get back to sleep. We got a big day ahead of us seein' as food is runnin' low."

"Don't call me Jermy, call me by my real name Jeremy. It sounds less kidish."

"Whatever, _Jermy._" Said Danny

"Will all of you, **SHUT THE HELL UP!? IT IS FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE FREAKIN' MORNIN'" **Yelled a girl with blood red hair. She looked older than Danny. She too looked unnaturally thin and dirty.

"How about you ALL SHUT UP?!" yelled a girl as she waved her arms up from the rags. Danny was confused, who were these people that looked like him and called him Daniel. And what was up with the date on the old fashioned calendar. He walked over to a broken mirror and screamed…


	2. Jessica

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Danny looked in the mirror and screamed. His hair was white, his eyes were green, and he was dressed like something out of the. 1930's. As he began to scream he left the dream world. When he woke up he ran to the mirror and looked at himself. He looked normal and considered that to be a nightmare. He couldn't believe that he actually dreamt he was Phantom. He and Phantom were the same person true but in his dream he didn't feel like Danny Phantom. He felt like he was older, and more mature. He felt like he did when he went ghost. He went downstairs trying to put the whole thing behind him.

"Hey Danny, what do you want for breakfast?" asked Maddy as she fried some bacon. Danny suddenly felt like he was starving, literally starving.

"Geez ma, what ever you got! I'm starvin' here!" said Danny using words that he wouldn't ever usually use. He quickly covered his mouth in shock; he hadn't even wanted to say that. It was almost like he was on auto pilot. Maddy didn't notice because juts as Danny said that Jack burst into the room holding a dangerous looking weapon.

"Look at this; I call it the ecto-eliminator! Tares ghosts apart molecule by molecule!" said Jack as he held it dangerously. Danny resisted the urge to leave the room and just sat at the table looking nervous. Danny turned away from Jack and looked out the window. He gasped as he saw a ghost girl with blood red hair, green eyes identical to his, pale white skin, and a tattered red dress. His ghost sense went off and he excused himself from the table.

"I'm goin' ghost!" cried Danny as he turned into Danny Phantom. He flew out of his window and to where he last saw the ghost girl.

"C'mon, where the heck are you?" muttered Danny to himself as he flew around. He saw no trace of the girl and he was about to give up when he was pulled into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Daniel! Where have you been! All the crazy rumor goin' 'round 'bout you bein' a halfa or somethin' got me really worried 'bout you little brother!" said the girl as she continued to hug him.

"Listen you got the wrong-" started Danny when he got a good look at her. It was the exact same girl from his dream.

"Who are you!" screamed Danny now thoroughly freaked out. He didn't know what to make of this and he felt faint from all of the confusion and fear. The girl now looked very hurt and confusion showed through her green eyes.

"Daniel, it's me Jessica. Your big sister!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obey the hipno toad and review!


End file.
